Teala
Teala (Japanese: アオナ Aona) is an NPC character in , , . In Generation III, she is the attendant on the second floor of Pokémon Centers, and she manages items that players receive via the Mystery Gift function. The first time that a goes to the second floor of a Pokémon Center, she will explain the Wireless Communication function. In Generation IV, she is located in the Pokémon Center basement and gives the player a Pal Pad the first time they go down there. Teala will also appear to give the player a standard introduction and another Pal Pad if encountered through tweaking. Quotes Pokémon FireRed, LeafGreen, and Emerald * Before obtaining the Pokédex :"I'm terribly sorry. The Pokémon Wireless Club is undergoing adjustments now." * When entering the second floor of a Pokémon Center for the first time after obtaining the Pokédex :"Hello! My name is Teala. This must be your first time up here. I'll show you how the Wireless Communication System works. First, I need to show you this floor of our Pokémon Center. Right this way, please. On the top floor, there are two rooms. First, the room on the left. It's the Union Room. You may link up with Trainers around you who have also entered the Union Room. With them, you may do things like chat, battle, and trade. Second, the room on the right is the Direct Corner. You may trade or battle Pokémon with your friends in this room. If the Wireless Adapter isn't connected, you may still link up using a GBA Game Link cable. If that is the case, you must go to the Direct Corner. I hope you enjoy the Wireless Communication System." * When talked to again :"Hello, ! It's me, Teala, the Pokémon Center 2F attendant. Is there something you needed to ask me about linking?" ::No: "I hope you enjoy the Wireless Communication System." ::Yes: "Let me explain how the Pokémon Wireless Club works. On this, the top floor, there are two rooms. First, the room on the left. It's the Union Room. You may link up with Trainers around you who have also entered the Union Room. With them, you may do things like chat, battle, and trade. Second, the room on the right is the Direct Corner. You may trade or battle Pokémon with your friends in this room. Sometimes, you may not be able to find your friends in the Union Room or the Direct Corner. In that case, please move closer to your friends. If the Wireless Adapter isn't connected, you may still link up using a GBA Game Link cable. If that is the case, you must go to the Direct Corner. I hope you enjoy the Wireless Communication System." Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, HeartGold, and SoulSilver :"Welcome to the Pokémon Center Wi-Fi Club! May I help you with anything?" ::No: "I hope you enjoy using Nintendo WFC!" ::Yes: "Let me explain how the Pokémon Wi-Fi Club is set up. From the center /middle counter, you may use Nintendo WFC /Wi-Fi Connection . Over Nintendo WFC, you may conduct trades and battles with friends that you've registered in your Pal Pad." :::Understood! "I hope you enjoy using Nintendo WFC!" :::Register a friend? "You may meet people on the second floor of a Pokémon Center for trades or Colosseum battles. You may register such people as friends in your Pal Pad. You may also manually register friends by entering their Friend Codes into your Pal Pad. Would you like me to repeat that?" ::::Tell me again (repeats above) ::::Understood! "I hope you enjoy using Nintendo WFC!" Sprites Names Category:Game characters Category:FireRed and LeafGreen characters Category:Emerald characters Category:Diamond and Pearl characters Category:Platinum characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Female characters de:Teala it:Milena ja:アオナ zh:青菜